1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for estimating a behavior manner of an instructor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polynomial, Bezier or attractor or the like has been used as a technique to generate a trajectory of a state variable of an agent suited to an actual situation on the basis of a reference state variable trajectory. For example, it has been reported that a stable autonomous motion of a humanoid robot acting as an agent is achieved by designing an attractor in the state space of a dynamical system and entraining a trajectory of the robot by the attractor (refer to “Motion Emergence of Humanoid Robots by an Attractor Design of Nonlinear Dynamics” by Masashi Okada, Kenta Osato, and Yoshihiko Nakamura in Journal of the Society of Instrument and Control Engineers, vol. 41, No. 6, pp 533-540 (2005)).
However, while the behavior of an agent is controlled according to the behavior of an instructor, erroneous estimation of the behavior manner of the instructor would make it difficult for the agent to perform a specified task.